Conventionally, there have been solid-state imaging devices wherein photoelectric conversion elements are formed along a depth direction of a semiconductor substrate so as to reduce the occupied area without decreasing the saturated electron number and wherein longitudinal transfer gates are embedded between the photoelectric conversion elements and floating diffusions so as to improve the charge transfer efficiency.